


The Trickster's Stolen Heart

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [31]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: ...or so Loki thinks, Alpha!Hermes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing, Hermes makes for a pretty princess :D, M/M, Omega!Percy, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slash, Tricksters, knight in shining armor!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Hermes has been mopey about the pretty omega he's in love with for decidedly too long, so his three friends and fellow tricksters Loki, Seth and Gwyddion set him up in a prank that's meant to make him and Percy realize what's going on (and what needs to happen next).





	The Trickster's Stolen Heart

PJatO || Hercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Trickster's Stolen Heart || Hercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Trickster's Stolen Heart

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, fluff, crossdressing, tricksters are awful matchmakers

Main Pairing: Hermes/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Hermes, Loki, Seth, Gwyddion fab Don

Summary: Hermes isn't ready to admit to Percy that Percy stole his heart, so his friends decide to intervene.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_The Trickster's Stolen Heart_

Hermes was torn between giving Loki, Seth and Gwyddion the biggest Christmas present ever this year, or tricking them into the biggest, most disastrous prank possible. Jury was still out on that.

Hermes was supposed to be this big trickster. One of the big four tricksters. Yet he had allowed the other three to fool him and trick him. The Norse, the Egyptian and the Celt had tricked Hermes.

A glower was etched into Hermes' features as he found himself caught in a trap. "You three think you're so funny, but you really, really aren't."

"I don't know. From my perspective, it _does_ look funny", drawled Loki.

"Absolutely", chuckled Seth next to Loki, one casual arm around Loki's slim waist.

There was a mean sparkle in Seth's eyes, which really wasn't something new. Gwyddion next to them snorted amused and rolled his eyes as the three regarded Hermes in his trap.

"Okay. Fun's over. Let me out", sighed Hermes irritated.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, my dear", chuckled Gwyddion with a mean smirk.

"Ye—eah. You're the damsel in distress in today's episode", agreed Seth.

"So sit tight and wait for your knight in shining armor to save you", smirked Loki.

With that, the three gods just disappeared into thin air and Hermes had a bad foreboding feeling as to where this whole thing was leading. Which brought us back to the beginning. Either the three would receive the best Christmas present ever in thanks, or there would be Hades, Helheim, Duat and Annwn to pay and he would make them regret ever crossing paths with him.

/break\

"I swear", growled a frustrated voice hours later. "Fucking gods. Always getting into some kind of trouble." There was a crunching sound, like something broke, followed by the howl of a monster. "And who has to come and save the day?" A whine from a creature. "Who, I'm asking?!" The sound of breaking bones and something else running off. "Yeah, me. Thanks for not answering." The grumbling person stomped closer, not giving a damn that he echoed through the cave. "I mean, it's not like I had something _better_ to do. Like studying for that history exam I'm going to fail on Monday. Not like I can say 'Sorry, professor, I had to go and save Lord Hermes who got himself abducted by who knows'." Something else died in the face of the demigod's fury. "So. Typical."

Hermes smiled fondly as he listened to the cute demigod ranting to the monsters he was slaying. He easily recognized the voice and now that the demigod was so close, Hermes' nose was flooded with the sweet, alluring scent of strawberries and a sea-breeze. Percy Jackson, as expected.

"My knight in shining armor!", chimed Hermes as Percy rounded the corner.

He had a scowl on his face as he emerged. Hermes' smile softened. Olympus knew he was so gone on the boy. Well, Olympus literally knew, thanks to Aphrodite. But Hermes didn't have the heart – or guts – to tell Percy that the demigod had managed to do the impossible. He had stolen from the god of thieves. He had stolen Hermes' heart. Every time Hermes had run into Percy, he felt himself falling a little for the cheeky demigod. But after everything with Luke, Hermes didn't think he had a right to even ask anything of Percy. Percy was a wonderful person and omega, who deserved better.

"What. The. Fuck", grunted Percy unimpressed as he regarded Hermes in the pink princess dress.

"I fell victim to a prank from three _mediocre_ tricksters", sighed Hermes. "Save me?"

Shaking his head, Percy approached to unlock the cage. "So that's why I had to slay a damn dragon when I entered the cave. Why? I mean, why me? Why can't you gods just... do your pranks among yourselves? Why do I always have to be pulled into your messes..."

Hermes climbed out of the cage and as he was free, he straightened his dress. "Because you're my knight in shining armor. So, thanks for saving me. I could teleport you home."

"...What's going on here, Hermes?", asked Percy suspiciously as he paused. "Knight in shining armor. Damsel in distress. Dragons. What... This isn't just a stupid quest from the gods. This is like a set-up. But I don't get it. Explain. You're an alpha put in a golden cage and a pink dress, so an omega can save you. Is that... your friends' idea of a joke, or what?"

"No!", exclaimed Hermes hastily and shook his head. "Percy. This isn't about someone making fun of you for being an omega and a hero. I know you still get enough of that at camp. I respect you."

"I know", sighed Percy, looking up at Hermes from beneath his long lashes. "I know _you_ do."

"Uhm, thanks?", offered Hermes a little flustered.

"You're like the only god who was always just... nice to me", sighed Percy and ran his fingers through his hair. "So, explain to me why your _friends_ decided to drag me into this."

"Because you stole something from me", sighed Hermes, playing with the pink roses on his dress.

"...It says a lot about how much time I've been spending with your sons that I have legitimately to think about that one", grunted Percy before shaking his head. "No, I haven't stolen from you."

"...That makes me wonder what god you did steal from", mused Hermes intrigued.

"Oh. Hera. We dyed her favorite dress diarrhea brown and stole her favorite brush for Rachel, after all Rachel at least knows how to properly use a brush", smiled Percy brightly. "Now. What are you accusing me of stealing? I swear the Stolls and I only stole from Hera."

"His heart! By Odin's beard, how have you not caught on with that?! You are his knight in shining armor and he is your damsel in distress because you already stole his heart!", called a high-pitched and frustrated voice from the off, before being interrupted by another voice. "Calm down. Leave them be. The two of you promised me to help me prank Merlin."

Percy frowned as he looked around before settling on Hermes' flustered face. "Wait, what?"

"I have... feelings for you, Percy", admitted Hermes. "I know, after everything that happened with Luke, the idea of you wanting anything romantic from me, not to mention me being a god-"

"You did listen to the part where I mentioned that you're the only god who's always been nice to me, right? You do realize that I went on this bogus quest because I was told you needed help. Every other god, I would have flipped off", grunted Percy pointedly, slowly wrapping his arms around Hermes' neck to pull him down. "I like you. A lot. Maybe this quest was worth my time after all."

Hermes smiled brightly as he leaned down to kiss Percy. "My glorious knight in shining armor."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write *grins*
> 
> Next up in the series is Piper - and a misunderstanding whereas Tristan kinda-sorta assumed Percy was 'more than just a friend' and more like 'my omega' when he booked Piper and Percy one hotel-room in London.


End file.
